


#3 - The reason I love you

by ShiTheUnknown



Series: Unoriginal Collection [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Not sure what to tag it, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTheUnknown/pseuds/ShiTheUnknown
Summary: Jonghyun is spending his Saturday night alone in his room while Minhyun is out having some fun with his new boyfriend. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Dongho's roommate came to look for a place where to sleep. To his surprise, it was no one else but Choi Minki, his longtime crush. What will happen between the two boys after that night?A/N: I'm sorry, I'm a total slut for blonde, bitchy Minki. Please forgive me.





	#3 - The reason I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by: [dailyau](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/172070176438/i-dont-know-you-but-i-need-some-place-to-stay)

« Are you sure you’re not gonna come? » Minhyun asked adjusting the neck of his shirt.

Jonghyun sat on his bed, « Yeah, you know I don’t like that kind of parties… »

« You’re gonna die of boredom one day. »

The boy chuckled at his roommate’s words as he left to attend yet another party organized by the college football team. He and Minhyun had been living together for a few months and luckily, his weekly invitations got less frequent as he met his current boyfriend, Dongho. He didn’t care much about his friend’s private life, so he never really asked to meet his new conquest, but it had been just a matter of time before Minhyun introduced them anyway. However, that day Jonghyun’s attention didn’t linger on the muscular and cheerful guy standing in front of him, but rather on the quiet boy behind him.

Choi Minki, his name was about everything he knew about him. They never spoke to each other and only attended one class together at the beginning of their college career, but it had been more than enough for Jonghyun to fall for him irreparably. He wasn’t sure what made his heart race the moment he saw him, his blonde hair tied in a short ponytail, his slim figure that almost made him look like a fragile prince, even his constantly annoyed expression, everything was simply perfect to his eyes.

The young man was glad to know he shared the room with Minhyun’s boyfriend, it would have been a great way to start a conversation for anyone, but not for the shy boy lying on his bed and reading a book on a lonely Saturday night. The day they officially met, they barely spoke their names and just gazed at each other without saying a word, they couldn’t have been more different Jonghyun thought. While not being as full of energy as Dongho, Minki was well known as a pretty outgoing person, especially during parties. Rumors spread throughout the whole college, quickly reaching Jonghyun’s ears too, but it didn’t matter how many guys he heard talking about his night performances, he still couldn’t stop feeling his heart race every time he thought about that blonde, beautiful boy.

Even that night, he couldn’t help but space out imagining what he might be doing at that moment or who he could be with, at least until his stream of thoughts got interrupted by someone knocking at his door. The brown-haired boy quickly checked out the room to see if Minhyun forgot something, but not noticing anything out of place, he stood up and opened the door. What he saw in front of him, however, couldn’t have been farther away from what he’d expected.

« Can I come in? » Jonghyun blinked in disbelief, knocking at his door was no one else but Choi Minki himself.

« S-sure! » he replied trying to understand whether it was just a dream or not.

Minki silently sat on his bed, his black leather pants tightening around his slender legs as he crossed them, he probably just got back from the party judging by his stylish outfit and the slight smell of alcohol.

« You’re Jonghyun, right? » the blonde boy asked after an infinite moment of silence.

The other man nodded, unable to say a word as he tried not to stare at him despite the loose neck of his top showing more than enough skin for it to be a constant tease for Jonghyun.

« Minhyun and Dongho are in my room and I can’t sleep while those two doing their stuff, so I’ll stay here for tonight. It’s not a problem, isn’t it? »

« No! » the older boy replied with a little too much excitement, « I mean… I can give you a change of clothes and feel… Feel free to take a shower if you want to. »

Minki gladly accepted his suggestion as he took a spare pair of pants and a t-shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. Jonghyun’s heart seemed to beat so fast it could have exploded at any moment, it all happened so quickly he barely had the time to understand what was happening and now he had to calm down his mischievous thoughts as he heard the shower running. It didn’t take much for the younger boy to finish, Jonghyun’s clothes being a bit too large for him, but it was better than nothing. When he stepped out of the bathroom, the other boy was still sitting on his bed, checking out his phone as he poorly tried to hide his nervousness around him. Minki, on the other hand, analyzed every inch of his temporary roommate, he didn’t recall ever seeing him around the campus before Dongho introduced them and even after that day he barely ever saw him. He wasn’t a bad guy at all, rather good looking to be honest, but his awkwardness was almost irritating. He listlessly wished him good night and curled up under the blankets, voices mumbling in the hallway putting them to sleep, or so they wished.

It hadn’t even been half an hour, that Minki started to feel the side effects of accepting free drinks after skipping dinner. The blonde boy spent the rest of the night kneeling on the toilet, throwing up even his fifth birthday’s cake, barely capable of holding his head up if it wasn’t for Jonghyun, who staid by his side trying to do everything in his power to help the younger man. In the end, they had slept about three hours before Minhyun came back to his room, giving some advice to deal with his hangover to Minki before accompanying him back to Dongho.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

« Wow, what a romantic night! » Minhyun couldn’t stop laughing as his friend gave him a brief run-through of his first and last night with Minki

« It’s not funny at all. » Jonghyun commented, it wasn’t how he had imagined it either.

It had been two days since then and Minhyun had been waiting for his roommate to share all the details of that lucky night on his own, but as Jonghyun didn’t seem too willing to do it, he decided to ask him directly what happened and at that point, he could clearly understand why he didn’t want to share it.

« Jonghyun? » a familiar voice spoke behind the two boys.

« M-Minki? » the young man stuttered as he saw the blonde one walk towards them, « Are you feeling better? »

« Yeah, I’m sorry about the other night… But I wanted to thank you somehow, so… Can I treat you to breakfast? » Minki’s puppy eyes begged the older boy to accept his offering.

Jonghyun hated being so yielding in front of him, but how could he decline a proposal like that?

« Don’t worry about me, I have to meet Dongho anyway. » Minhyun placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder before leaving, silently encouraging him to make his move.

That morning, Minki and Jonghyun had a casual, friendly chat while sipping a warm cup of coffee. The older boy started to loosen up, getting more comfortable around the younger one, who found it refreshing to talk to someone while actually being sober, not trying to find some quick company for the night, but rather enjoying getting to know someone in the most old-fashioned way.

It didn’t take much for the two of them to get closer to each other, Jonghyun exploited every excuse to spend some time with Minki, surprised to discover how much of a nice guy he could actually be. Behind that mask of indifference and snobbishness lied a sensitive boy who was only looking for a friend he could finally open up with and Jonghyun was right there, always ready to listen to his problems and give him a wise word of encouragement. After all, everything he wanted was just seeing his loved one smile, even if it meant being stuck as his friend for the rest of his life.

But Jonghyun wasn’t the only one surprised by that fortuitous encounter. That night, Minki thought the older boy was just a lonely dweeb not even capable of carrying on a conversation, but that morning proved him very wrong. Sure, he wasn’t the coolest or most charismatic guy in the college, but he had his qualities too. He didn’t only have the brightest smile he had ever seen, he also was a great listener and a very caring person. Minki wasn’t used to it, but it was nice to have a real friend after so much time. He spent most of his life alone, keeping to himself and while everyone had their friends or lovers they could rely on, he could only hope that sooner or later he would have been just like them, but as time passed by, he understood there would have been no one like that for him. Even when he started living with Dongho things didn’t change much, he could surely consider him a friend, but it wasn’t what Minki had been waiting for his entire life. In the end, loneliness and low alcohol tolerance had him become an easy target for ruthless guys who only used him for one night and threw him away the following morning.

This, until he met Jonghyun. That boy was so kind and naive, it was surprising how he could actually survive in such a harsh world. Whenever the blonde one needed him, the young man was always there for him and without ever expecting anything in return. Finally, he could say that he had found his first, real friend, someone who could make him special and wanted, someone who could calm down that distressing feeling of loneliness inside his heart. He thought he was happy, he had everything he always wanted, but he was wrong. He didn’t want to admit it, but as much as he tried to hide his feelings, it was impossible to deny it. Minki had fallen in love with Jonghyun and it was awful, he couldn’t allow his heart to ruin the only thing he cared about.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

It was an average Saturday night, it had been two months since that day and Minki was once again alone hanging out at a party. He came to the club with Dongho, who soon disappeared with Minhyun, letting to the blonde one’s imagination what those two could have been up to by that time. He was listlessly moving to the music, sipping a mild cocktail when he felt someone’s hand groping his ass. Minki immediately turned around, his most disgusted expression on his face as he saw an unknown guy looking down on him.

« Hey they weren’t wrong when they said you’re a good looking one, I even thought you were a chick for a moment. » he said checking out Minki’s body.

The young man sighed and tried to walk away, stopped by the other boy’s hand holding his arm.

« Let me go. » he growled.

« Oh come on! I’m just trying to be nice! » Minki could feel his body pressed against him as he tried to escape his tight grip, his voice whispering in his ear. « Why don’t we drink something together and then you show me why everyone was praising your skills? »

« I told you to let me go! » the blonde boy shouted.

Finally, the man released him, « Come on, you’ve been fucking everyone who asked you… Am I not good enough for you? Or is it because of that other guy you’re hanging out with? »

Minki ignored his words, ready to leave the club and forget about that night, but before he could do it, his last sentence hit him right where it hurt the most.

« That guy must be really desperate to be with someone like you. »

At that point, the blonde boy had rushed outside the club, breathlessly walking towards the dormitory as the words of that man echoed in his head. He never stopped to think about it, but it should have been the first question to pop up in his mind since that morning. Why was a nice guy like Jonghyun spending his time with someone like him? He had nothing to offer him, he was just an annoyance, always bragging about his problems and begging for his help without doing anything for him in return. Maybe he wasn’t so different after all, maybe he just took the long way to get in his bed and then leave, like everyone else did before him.

No, it was impossible, Jonghyun wasn’t that kind of person, he was sure about it, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking it might have actually been the truth.

Once he reached the dormitory, Minki ran to Jonghyun’s room and knocked on his door. It didn’t matter if it was 2:00 am, he needed to ask him, he needed to know. It took a few minutes before the brown-haired boy opened the door, Minki’s head getting more and more crowded with all sorts of thoughts, mentally preparing himself for the troublesome truth he tried to deny until that moment. However, when he saw him his throat went dry, his head blank, his hands nervously shaking as he didn’t know what to say anymore. He started panicking, he didn’t want to ask it, he didn’t want to hear it.

« Minki? Are you alr- »

Jonghyun’s sentence was cut short as Minki’s lips met his in a rough kiss, clumsily trying to stop the other man’s voice. The older boy petrified, unable to process what was going on. When he came back to his senses, the blonde boy was looking up at him, his eyes a moment away from bursting into tears. He took a step back and closed the door behind Minki, who sat on his bed lowering his gaze.

« Minki, are you okay? » Jonghyun asked trying act calm and collected.

« I love you. »

The older boy kept silent for a moment, he could have never thought he would have really heard those words coming from Minki, especially after a kiss. He must have been dreaming, he thought, it couldn’t be real.

« Minki you’re drunk. » he said trying to convince himself that that was the only plausible explanation.

« I’m not! » Minki shouted in reply, uselessly trying to hold back his tears. « I’m in love with you okay? Now you can just laugh at me and forget we ever met. »

Jonghyun sat next to him, not daring to meet his eyes. « What are you talking about? I’d never do anything like that. »

« Because that’s what everyone does! There’s no way someone like you would ever want someone like me anyway. You’ll get bored of me and throw me away like everyone else. » Minki’s voice was desperate, how long had he been feeling like that, Jonghyun wondered.

« I’d never do it. » he calmly replied.

« How do you know?! » Minki shouted in response.

« Because I love you. »

For the first time that night, their eyes met. His makeup was ruined, his eyes swollen, his cheeks streaked with tears, yet Jonghyun couldn’t help but finding his as beautiful as always. He tried to show off his most reassuring smile as he caressed his face.

« I love you Minki. » he repeated with a soft voice.

The blonde boy was left speechless, he prepared himself for the worst scenario, ready to be left heartbroken for weeks, but instead, he was caught off guard by the unexpected confession.

« Why? » it was everything Minki could think about at that moment.

Jonghyun chuckled stroking his blonde locks, « It will take all night if you really want to know. »

The younger man giggled, calming down as he realized Jonghyun’s words were truthful. As his mind started to properly function again, he looked at the older boy, only at that moment noticing his embarrassed expression as he tried to keep eye contact with him.

« Well, I’m pretty sure Minhyun and Dongho are still in my room and I have nowhere else to go, so I could stay here tonight and you can explain your reasons. »

Jonghyun laughed seeing Minki’s attitude was back at its usual state.

« Where can I start then… »


End file.
